My Heart Beats For Only You
by smkelley93
Summary: One-shots of our favorite Sailor Moon couple! Enjoy!
1. Another Failed Test

"This isn't fair!" Usagi wailed, holding another failed test in her hand. "Momma's definitely going to be furious with me…"

"Failed another test, Odango Atama?" She whipped around to see Mamoru peering over her shoulder.

"Mind your own business!" Usagi exclaimed, stuffing the red-marked test back in her messenger bag.

"You should study more."

"I studied this time, demo…" She looked down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"I could help you study if you'd like?"

Usagi's cheeks blushed profusely. "I don't need your help," she mumbled.

"If you say so, Odango. You know where to find me if you happen to change your mind. Ja ne." He waved her good-bye and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"The nerve of that damn jerk," she huffed as she walked in the opposite direction. "He thinks he's so cool to make fun of my grades… damn him! I have help from my friends; I don't need him!"


	2. Storms

Usagi quickly threw the covers over her head as the thunder rolled into the air. Her body shook in fear and she tightly squeezed the stuffed pink bunny Mamoru gave her for her last birthday. Of all the nights he was scheduled off, he had to be called in to perform surgery and left her alone at home to fend this storm off herself. She had always hated storms ever since she could remember. The rest senshi of the senshi weren't terrified of storms like she was. She was a future queen of Earth; queens were supposed to be calm, elegant, and collected at all times. Usagi hugged the stuffed animal tighter and her thoughts were wiped away as another bolt of lightning lit the night sky. Her eyelids drooped with heaviness and she slowly felt herself falling asleep comforted by the little stuffed bunny.

Her eyes slid open, feeling like there was sand in them, when she felt the bed dip with a familiar weight beside her and comforting arms wrap around her waist. The storm was over and all she could hear was her love's rapid heartbeat.

"Mamo-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Usako. I hurried home as fast as I could after the storm but-"

She turned around to place a finger on his lips, quieting him. "Shh, let's just sleep. We've both had a long day."

With their foreheads touching and loving smiles gracing their lips, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Oops!

"So I just hold it like this, Mamo-chan?"

"Hai, you're doing great."

"I've never done this before… I'm a little nervous. What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up, Usako. You're perfect."

"Yeah, because failed tests and clumsiness is perfect."

"Well, I think you're perfect. Wait, if you hold it like that, you're going to get all messy."

"Like I said, Mamo-chan, I've never done this before," Usagi sighed. "Can't you do it? My hand is starting to hurt…"

Mamoru chuckled as he watched his girlfriend continue to stir the cake mix with a hand-held mixer. "What if you wanted to bake a cake for my birthday? Wouldn't you want to make it yourself? Make it more special, maybe?"

"I'll have Makoto-chan help me!" She said enthusiastically, looking at her boyfriend.

As Usagi looked him, her hand slipped, sending chocolate spewing all over her and area around her. She yelped, picking up the mixer without turning it off first causing more chocolate to fly from the beaters. Quickly, she turned it off looking at the mess she caused.

"Usako…"

"Oops? Mind if I take a shower while it's in the oven?"

"As long as I can join you," he said wiping some chocolate from her nose with a finger and tasting it, causing her to blush profusely.


	4. The Jacket

Usagi was peering through the closet she shared with her husband, Mamoru. She was thankful that it was a walk-in closet so she could fit everything they needed in one area. The closet wasn't very spacious, but it was enough. The couple didn't need much since they would be creating Crystal Tokyo in a few years so they decided that it would be wiser to just rent an apartment rather than purchasing a house. Having a simple life felt more realistic and comfortable at the moment.

Their anniversary dinner was that night and she wanted to dress as a sophisticated lady at their usual yearly reservation. Her eyebrows scrunched inward as she held up a jacket, which she hadn't seen in quite some time. Marching into the living room where Mamoru was lounging on the couch reading a book Usagi wouldn't dare even pick up to read the title.

"Mamo-chan, why do you still have this ugly jacket?" She asked, clearly frustrated.

A light-hearted chuckle escaped from his lips. "You just now found that?"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't kept it hidden… Why hasn't this thing been burnt yet?"

"Because I met you in that jacket. It means too much to throw it away."

"So, when we become Queen and King of Earth, you're going to keep this?"

"Definitely. We're going to need some kind of reminder that we once had a normal life."

"I don't even know what normal is anymore, Mamo-chan."


	5. Not Just A Distraction

Usagi silently sat in the dark on the porch of Mamoru's apartment looking out at Tokyo's bright lights. It was the first peaceful moment she'd had in a while. Her schedule was packed full and overflowing to the point where she truly wished she was back in the glory days of middle school serving detention for being late to class. Where all she did have to worry about was not falling asleep during lectures.

She wondered what all of her friends were doing. Were they sleeping? Studying? They had all decided before Crystal Tokyo was born, they would live their lives as normally as they could. Since Chaos was defeated, normalcy was relaxing even if they were cramming for an early-morning exam or had an upcoming audition to prepare for.

Ami was studying abroad in Germany, persevering to be a doctor like what she had always dreamt. Minako returned to London as an aspiring actress. Makoto busied herself with her floral shop/restaurant downtown and rarely had time to socialize. Rei lived in Kyoto becoming a very well-known model. The outer senshi hadn't kept in touch with any of them in quite a while and all of the inner senshi wondered what their futures held with them. Mamoru traveled back to America to study abroad like Ami to become a doctor as well. And for Usagi? She was accepted into a local college and was committing herself to political science with a minor in art. She decided it would behoove her to do so with becoming a queen. Usagi didn't want to be a queen who had no clue about what she was getting herself into. A degree in politics was a challenge, but if Usagi was strong enough to defeat Chaos, then she could triumph over the evils of examinations, right?

The phone started to ring, disrupting Usagi's peaceful thoughts. Picking up the receiver, she automatically pushed the answer button.

"Moshi, moshi?" She asked, wondering who was calling. Rarely anyone called Mamoru's apartment; all of his friends knew he was in America. Unless…

"I thought you would be at my apartment," Mamoru's deep, soothing voice reached Usagi's ears instantly relaxing her once more.

"Mamo-chan. How are you?" Her heart was beating hard against her chest in excitement for she hadn't heard from Mamoru in a week or so.

"I'm tired, to be honest. How are you, love?"

"I miss you an awful lot…"

"I feel the same... Are your studies going alright?"

"Hai. The work is demanding, but I've been maintaining a B average," Usagi replied proudly.

"That's great, honey!"

"Demo… I'm not as happy as I should. I'm just worried about the others and how they're doing. I haven't heard from them in a while…"

"They're fine, Usako. I'm sure they miss you too."

"I'm just afraid that if I call them, they'll be doing something important and I'll just be annoying them…"

"Don't think that way. I'm sure they would be ecstatic to hear from you. Their days are probably just as busy as yours; to hear from you would be a wonderful escape from their hectic schedule and exactly what they need."

"What they need?"

"You know how that feeling when you've just finished studying for a final exam and you just need something to distract your mind for a while? That's what I'm referring to."

"So I'm just-"

"Don't finish that sentence, because that's not what I'm saying," his tone was light and reassuring to Usagi. "I'm just saying that they miss you and would love to hear from you, Usako. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. You always know what to say to help me feel better."


	6. Not Just The One Who Saves The Day

Tsukino Usagi. Princess Serenity. Sailor Moon. Future Neo-Queen Serenity. They are names Usagi has been given, but they really don't describe who she is as a person. What pops into my mind when I think of Tsukino Usagi is a person who has a bright and bubbly personality and also has matured quite a significant amount. While Princess Serenity defines grace and intelligence, something that the future Neo-Queen Serenity has installed in her as well, they are still two separate people with different paths, pasts, and identities. Sailor Moon is someone who inspires everyone to be a stronger and more caring individual; she is someone who would willingly sacrifice herself for an innocent's life. While the woman whom I love very deeply is all of these people, she is much more than just a royal name or someone who fights for justice.

Usako is the epitome of selflessness. She never asked for this life. Helping the innocent and making sure they're safe from harm, keeps her heart warm. Her heart is pure and sometimes evil finds that appetizing. It's sickening to think that a bounty of evil individuals would want to hurt the one who would be the first to give them a second chance with a new life. Usako rarely becomes angry, but if the time arrives when she needs to channel her emotions, have mercy upon you.

Sometimes she does revert back to her clumsy ways. Sometimes her way of arguing with Rei is still done by bickering like a school girl with an occasional staring contest. Sometimes the only activity on her mind is to sleep in until two o'clock in the afternoon. But it's who she is. Tsukino Usagi has had many personalities, but all of them always have an eager heart. Whether it is to fight against evil forces or decide whether or not a law should be enforced, their hearts will forever be the same with the identical intention of making their loved ones happy. Although my Usako is a warrior in various ways, she isn't just a person who saves the day. She an inspiration. She is love. Caring. Bubbly. A fighter. Selfless. Giving. Beautiful. And most importantly, the woman who has captivated my heart.


	7. Not Just The One With The Rose

Chiba Mamoru. Prince Endymion. Tuxedo Kamen. Future King Endymion. All of these names are _who_ my love is, but really he is much more than that. Mamo-chan isn't just the person who will decide on certain laws with me, or the one throws a rose in the moment the senshi and I are in danger. No, Mamo-chan is so much more than that. Words cannot describe how he makes me feel, but maybe I can try.

For one, he makes me feel loved. Loved in the sense where he makes me feel like I am on the top of the world. With him, he gives me so much strength and power that it is impossible for me to feel destructible. Secondly, Mamo-chan makes me feel protected. He is my protection. I can depend on him for assistance if…well when I have a klutz attack during battles or just tripping over a crack in the middle of the sidewalk. He's the one who would be the first to step in front of me to take the blow. Last, but definitely not least, would definitely be happiness. No matter how many arguments we've had or will have in the future, we will overcome it because we know we're just being childish. I know whatever is pulling my heart to feel down, Mamo-chan is always there for me. There to pull me up from the depths of dark feelings like the wonderful hero he is.

I know that our love will overcome anything. There will always be something out there to tear us apart, but we are stronger than them. We always will be.

* * *

AN: Thank you so so much for the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how happy I was when I read what you guys thought! I hope y'all like this chapter and the future ones I plan to write!


	8. Reliving The Worst

His star seed gleamed brightly, taunting me. He was gone. Dead. Tears flooded from my eyes and the emotions tore my heart with such pain that I could no longer stand. Gut-wrenching sobs escaped from my mouth as I realized that there would be no more Mamo-chan. No Crystal Tokyo. No wedding. No Chibi-usa… No Chibi-usa. Another pain stricken cry came out of me. I couldn't take this; Chaos had taken every single thing that meant the world to me: my senshi, my love, my future. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. This feeling was indescribable and was slowly but surely breaking me.

I woke up with tears in my eyes and arms holding me tightly. My throat was raw as well as my eyes feeling hopelessly dehydrated.

"It was awful Mamo-chan. I was battling Chaos again and…" I trailed off, sobs disrupting my voice. The only thing I could think of was the memory repeating itself, ripping new emotions inside my chest.

"Shh. It's okay Usako. It was only a dream. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he repeatedly reassured me while rocking my shaking body back and forth.

I am never letting him go. I will protect him like he protects me, making sure that we will have each other's back. I promise I will never let anything happen to us ever again.

Ever.


	9. A Rosy Scent

The battle was won by the senshi. It was just a typical youma attacking innocent civilians, stealing their energy. The senshi were worn out and ready to sleep, hoping they wouldn't sleep through their alarm clocks the next morning. Sailor Moon decided to stay back after the others bid her good-bye to make sure the youma was truly gone. It was her job to keep the peace. To relook areas that they might have missed. To evaluate the moon dust that was left of the youma.

While she was about to de-henshin, the atmosphere wavered and _his_ rosy scent filled her nostrils. Without turning around she acknowledged his presence. "Tuxedo Kamen, I just have this feeling that you are worthy of my trust, but my senshi think otherwise…."

Surprised that she knew he was approaching her, he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I feel the same, Sailor Moon, but our goals conflict. It would be an unwise decision to be allies."

He heard a sigh escape from her lips, and the overwhelming feeling to wrap his arms around the strong senshi flooded his senses. It was strange, how this young girl could conjure such emotions within him.


	10. Salty Kisses

While snow was littering the ground and the temperature steadily plummeted outside, a loving couple romantically sat cuddled, cocooned in a mass of blankets and watching a Christmas movie. The clock read 11:55, Christmas was arriving in exactly five minutes and Usagi's nerves were driving her to the point where she felt like she could throw up.

"Mamo-chan, I want to give you your gift. I can't wait any longer," Usagi said, frantically burrowing herself out of the blankets after pausing the movie.

"You can't wait just five more minutes or after the movie was over?"

"No, I really can't. It's making me extremely anxious," Usagi replied standing up.

The young woman quickly walked to their bedroom and returned with a rectangular box in her hands. She smiled nervously as Mamoru gracefully accepted her gift.

"Usako, if this is a watch… you know I have plenty," Mamoru said with a confused expression.

Smiling brightly she answered, "It's definitely not a watch Mamo-chan. I wouldn't be anxious if it were something like that."

Usagi bit her lip, a nervous habit, as her love tored open the gift's wrapping, leaving only a rectangular cardboard box with random doodles Usagi drew before wrapping the present.

"You did a pretty good job at wrapping this gift," he teased.

Usagi was too nervous to reply with a quick banter, something that Mamoru noticed as he slid the cover off of the box revealing a pregnancy test reading a definite plus sign.

"You have no idea how long I've been anticipating this moment, Mamo-chan, but I wanted to give you the news in a creative way," she said as she sat back down next to him, awaiting his response.

Not knowing how respond verbally, he tenderly caressed the sides of her face, and gave her a kiss full of salty tears that expressed so much love and happiness that words couldn't describe.


	11. As If

"You make me so aggravated. So irritated… and I can't take it anymore! Leave me alone, Mamoru-baka."

"You know what all of these feelings mean, right?"

"That I hate you."

"No, the exact opposite."

An awkward laugh/scoff escaped her mouth. "Yeah, as if. That's like saying I'm a princess from a faraway land and falls in love with a handsome prince. Idiot," she replied while rolling her eyes.


	12. What If

It was a quiet day in the city, making it so much easier for Usagi to rock her newborn child to sleep. Chibiusa was certainly not a baby who enjoyed naps; she always was curious as to what was surrounding her and Usagi theorized that if her daughter slept, she would be distraught that she missed such important happenings… that she would soon surely forget. Knowing her child previously when the young girl trained to be a powerful senshi, Usagi learned that Chibiusa was an observant and creative child, qualities that Usagi was envy of. Usagi knew she had matured quite a lot, but she wished she could have been more observant and especially more studious in her younger years. Her grades definitely would have significantly improved. She would have to teach her child to learn from her mistakes.

Placing her slumbering child in her crib blanketed in pink, the young mother carefully crept over to the bed which Mamoru and she shared. She immersed herself in the depths of depressing thoughts about the day's anniversary, that she didn't hear or see Mamoru walking in their room and climbing onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her torso. She sighed contently and her muscles relaxed to her love's tender embrace.

"Usako, daijoubu?"

"Hai," she replied with a bright smile that nearly reached her cerulean colored eyes.

"It doesn't show. What's on your mind, love?"

"I just feel as if I could have done something," the golden- haired mother confessed, glancing over where her brooch lay. It gleamed happily for it was finally taking a break from overuse, transforming the young woman into a moon senshi, being bended from shattering into a million pieces, and battling complicated villains. But it seemed as if it would always taunt her of the power that she held within her. The crystal was a blessing, but at the same time it was like a curse. She had the power to do anything, save anyone, but it took such a toll. After the battle with chaos, she was asleep for a good week and nightmares still plagued her sleep.

"There was nothing to be done," his breath tickled the back of her neck, causing goose bumps to scatter across her delicate skin and her breath hitched slightly. She knew her Mamo-chan wasn't trying to seduce her, but it couldn't be helped. He had that kind of effect on her.

"My heart hurts from how I could have saved all of those people, Mamo-chan. I know I was extremely young when the disaster occurred, but the thought just constantly haunts me. The war. The bloodshed. What if I could have stopped it? I know it would have been possible."

Her eyes met his with such pain embedded into them, that Mamoru had a loss for words. It broke his heart every year to hear the same thoughts spill from her lips about how she could have stopped the terrorist attacks in America. It seemed different this year, the speech. Being a mother brought more caring and thoughtfulness into Usagi, if that was even possible.

"Usako, listen to me. Please stop putting so many heavy burdens on your shoulders."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Demo…"

His lips captivated hers in hope to frighten away the words that were tumble from them.

"We'll soon create a world where everyone will be safe. You already did so by defeating Chaos. Because of you, we all have been given a second chance in life," Mamoru reassured her, showering her with simple, yet meaningful, kisses.

* * *

**AN**: In memory of the 9/11 victims. Rest in Peace.


	13. A Risk

Blood trickled down her arm and bruises were developing in spots where it would be impossible to hide, littering her once-perfect skin. It was the price of being a senshi: throwing yourself in harm's way to save another. Sailor Moon's body ached as she slid down an alley way's dirty and graphitized wall. Groaning in pain, she allowed her ginzuishou's energy pour into her so she could heal faster. She would be exhausted the next morning, but at least she saved a person's life.

The young senshi sighed as she recalled the night's attack: youma attacking an innocent bystander and Sailor Moon, being the closest, ultimately throwing herself towards the victim causing her to be inflicted with pain.

"Usako, why didn't you inform me that you were hurt so badly?"

Reluctantly, she looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen kneeling beside her. With the mask, she couldn't see the facial expression he was wearing, but she knew it was of concern.

"I didn't want to worry you…" she winced as he pressed his hand on one of her slowly recovering wound.

A comfortable warmth radiated from where Mamoru's hand lay and her wounds quickly disappeared, leaving only soreness behind.

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan," she whispered and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "What would I do without you?"

* * *

AN: So, t's my birthday and I was just wondering if we could hit 20 reviews for a small gift or something? That would be really awesome! Thank you so much for already reviewing, it means so, so much!


	14. A Caring Heart

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi's voice rang through the apartment causing Mamoru to smile and close his book that he was reading.

"Yes, Usako?" He turned around and noticed she was holding her jacket protectively.

"Look what I found!" She carefully sat on his lap and unfolded her jacket revealing a calico kitten.

"Usako…"

"It's cute, right? I found it in a box right next to a dumpster and I couldn't bear to leave it! Can we keep it? Please?"

She gave him a pleading look that mixed puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. It always melted her Mamo-chan's heart and she knew his answer could never be no.

"We already have Luna, Usa."

"I hate it when you call me that. Luna can have a playmate when we're not here!"

"She has Artemis to keep her company."

"Mamo-chan, please. It would be great practice before we have Chibiusa!" She tried to keep herself from bouncing up and down. Somehow she had to change his mind and what better way to do so with his feeling about their future daughter?

"Usako… Fine." An excited squeal escaped her lips. "I guess we need to go to the pet store and get food."

"Actually… there are bags with kitty food at the door," Usagi bashfully replied.

"Oh, Usako. I love you," he said while wrapping his arms around her and giving her a peck on her temple.

* * *

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! Y'all rock!


	15. Scattered Brain

No matter whom I'm with or who I'm dating, he is always on my mind. When I'm shopping with Minako, I see green blazers all around me. It's ridiculous how many people wear green nowadays. The sheer amount is tormenting my heart…and eyes. I wake up every moment to see the right shade of green matched with the shiny, ebony hair. I walk down the same path, hoping to bump into him and inhale his rosy scent.

I wish I could burn that jacket, to be quite frank.

Pushing my bangs out my face, I sat back against the stool at the Crown. It felt empty without the usual jerk here to push my buttons. But our banters were entertaining and I felt much more alive afterwards. Bells signaled another customer had walked in and I didn't bother glancing to see if it were him, afraid my hopes would be shot down. I rested my chin against the palm of my hand and continued to sip my chocolate milkshake.

"Odango, why the glum face?"

Pulling me out of my reverie, I looked towards the silky voice to see the man who invades my every last thought standing right beside me, staring at me like he knows my exact thoughts. He would probably rather die to know what was constantly running through my scattered brain. That I love him. Maybe someday I'll strike up the courage to finally be able to reveal my true feelings. To tell him that my heart beats for only him.


	16. Unexpected Walk

It was her last table of the day, and she was hoping they wouldn't take too long. With going to school and working full-time, it was almost impossible to catch some sleep with unfinished homework still piled on her desk every night. Gulping the last of her energy drink, she grabbed her notepad and practically had to remind herself not to drag her feet across the floor. The guy was alone, which meant he probably wouldn't take too long with his dinner. Sighing in relief that she didn't receive bratty teenagers that would most likely stiff her, she felt more chipper as she introduced herself.

"Hello! I'm Usagi and I'll be waitress tonight! Can I….Mamoru-baka? What are you doing here?"

"To eat?"

"Oh, God. Did you really have to be in my section tonight?"

"Actually, I lied. I'm not here to dine."

"Then…?"

"I was wondering if I could walk you home?"

"Mamoru… I think I'm fully capable of calling for a cab or riding the bus. I've had plenty of experience doing so. Thank you, though," she was about to walk off when she felt delicate fingers gently wrap around her wrist.

"Please? I worry about you."

"Me? The one who you constantly call 'Odango Atama'? Why are you so worried about me?"

"I see how tired you are, Usagi. Just let me walk you home so I know you made it home safely."

Huffing in annoyance she said, "Fine, but don't let this be a repetitive occurrence."

"I can't promise you anything, Odango."

"Baka… Just let me clock out and get my things. Meet me outside, I guess."

Ten minutes later, they were walking side by side, arms almost touching. The young girl knew she had growing feelings for the man, but she didn't know if it was mutual. Either way, Usagi was grateful to have Mamoru beside her; she felt uneasy every time she had to go home by herself. It was always frightening to hear strange sounds come from alleyways or strangers staring at her on the bus.

She looked down at her feet, wondering how she was going to break this silence. It wasn't particularly awkward, but she wasn't the one who kept things quiet. "Arigato, Mamoru, for walking me home. To be honest, I am scared to walk by myself. It's spooky."

"Well, if you want, I can keep walking with you so you don't feel so alone?"

Walking with the man of her dreams every night that she worked? She had to keep herself from dropping up and down in an excited bliss. "Yeah… that would be nice. Why were you at my work, tonight?"

"I taking a walk when I saw you were working, and I wanted to pick on you," seeing her face bunch up into a more frustrated expression, he continued before she blew up, "I'm just kidding. I really did want to walk you home when I saw how late it was getting. I remember you saying you never close up the restaurant so I thought it would be nice to walk you home." His cheeks blushed lightly. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that she told him this information almost a month ago.

"Well thank you for remembering and for being such a gentleman. I really appreciate it." She looked up to see that they were already at her home. "Well, this is where I live. I would ask you to come inside, but my dad's kind of overly-protected of me. See you soon?"

"That's okay, Usagi. And definitely. Good night."

"Be safe walking back home," she said after standing on her tip-toes and kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

As they separated, Usagi disbelievingly pressed her fingers on her lips while Mamoru's hand gingerly caressed his cheek.

_Did that really just happen_, they both thought.


	17. I Will Always Be There

A groan escaped the elegant queen's dainty lips as she tiredly slid off her heels. Sitting down, she lifted one of her feet and massaged them gently.

"Maybe we should take a vacation soon," her husband blurted out as he shrugged off his jacket.

"You know that would impossible, right?" The queen replied while switching feet.

"It would be nice though, Usako."

She wasn't used to anyone calling her Usagi. It had been five hundred since Crystal Tokyo arose from Usagi's powers, and since then she was referred to as Neo Queen Serenity. Sure, her senshi address her as 'Sere' or 'Sere-chan', but that was only when they were alone gossiping. Endymion still called her Usako, but just when they were alone in their sleeping chambers did that ever happen. She missed being the klutzy teenaged girl, but she loved being a mother and wife even more. Tsukino Usagi and Neo Queen Serenity were polar opposites; while Usagi would be indulging in a chocolate milkshake, the queen would either be taking care of her child or leading a meeting.

"I'm not Usagi Tsukino anymore, love," she replied with sadness embedded with her words.

He sat beside her, leaning so he could reach the sore soles of her feet and massaged them for her earning him a grateful smile in return.

"You will always be my Usako. And don't pretend you've lost your sweet tooth or you never trip when no one's looking."

"Except for you. You're always looking out for me, Mamo-chan," she replied smiling brightly.

"And I know you'll always do the same," the king said kissing her gently on the lips.

* * *

If you have any ideas, just let me know. Would you like more sad one-shots or some with Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa as a family? Ideas are welcome!


	18. Deafening Silence

Their breathing faltered as silence sliced through the hospital room. Sweat gleamed across Usagi's face and Mamoru's hands quickly found his wife's. For what seemed like hours, they heard nothing besides the rustling of fabric.

A baby's cry permeated the air along with relieved sighs from the parents who were anxiously waiting for their baby girl to reassure them that their family would finally be complete. A nurse walked over to Usagi, who had tears glistening in her eyes, with the crying newborn cradled in the woman's arms.

"Chibiusa," Usagi breathed as her baby was placed in her awaiting arms.

Mamoru slowly sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his wife and now-content daughter in complete happiness. Chibiusa may have scared them just seconds ago, but to have Chibiusa now sleeping in Usagi's arms, all of those worries vanished.


	19. For Now

Her heart hammered against her chest. The fabric of her white dress was yanked up so she could run easily through the grassy meadow. She held up her ends of her dress not only to run quickly and not to be obstructed by annoying material, but she didn't want to spoil the fabric with green stains which would give her away her whereabouts. The moon had no rich, moist soil for grass so for grass stains to be presented on her royal gown would result in not only her mother being furious, but guards would be with the princess at all times. So she had to be careful. Sneaky.

A figure invaded her vision and she immediately smiled, knowing who was waiting for her beneath the willow tree.

"Endymion," she breathed as she finally reached the man.

"Serenity, I have missed you," he replied, enveloping her in a hug and lifting her so he could spin the princess around.

"And I you," the princess said between fits of laughter.

For now, they would escape their royal duties. For now, their lives were peaceful. They had no attacks against their kingdoms. Only their love for each other could keep themselves sane. Their love was forbidden, a taboo, but it was too late. Their hearts had already found each other; they had already fallen in love. It felt as if they were unstoppable; they could never be separated. Not even distance for they would always find one another.


	20. We Will Be Strong Together

_ I will be strong._

It will always be painful to see enemies progressively become more detached from themselves. To watch them quickly go downhill and fall into evil's mind games. There were a few times where I thought how in the hell we were to win against these strong opponents. With the aid of their determination, we have become stronger senshi and we always find a way to defeat them. The light will always conquer and overcome the dark.

_ I will be strong. _

And I have my senshi. No, they're not my senshi. They are the best friends I could ever ask for. We have been through everything: studying for exams, attending school, fighting numerous battles, and… dying. Not only do I have to be strong for myself, I have to be courageous beside my friends so we can pull through any challenges we must face.

_ I will be strong. _

And I can't forget my Mamo-chan. In the eyes of my people, I am Neo-Queen Serenity, but to Mamo-chan, I am and always will be his Usako. We don't ever use our pet nicknames for each other in public, but in our rare free time, we are back in our teenaged years. We are young and immature; teasing and flirting with each other with playful insults.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are no longer needed, just the Silver Crystal is powerful enough to keep peace within our galaxy. But this doesn't necessarily mean that we will never have to transform in the future. In my heart, I know the legendary Eternal Sailor Moon and mysterious Tuxedo Kamen will be needed once again to fight off the ones who oppose us. Forever, we will have difficult times, but together we are stronger than anything that challenges us.

_ I will be strong._

_ We will be strong together._

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think! :)


	21. Sandcastles

The beach was a little piece of heaven. Hearing crashing of waves against the sandy shore. The feeling of warm sand between your toes. The scent of the salt breeze filling your nostrils. The texture of the grainy sand as you run your hand, making the particles flow down like a waterfall.

"Mommy, look what I made," Usagi turned her head from staring at the ocean and saw her daughter beaming as bright as the sun. A proud expression dawned upon the mother's face as she noticed the sand castle beside Chibiusa.

"That is beautiful, baby," Usagi replied while crawling towards her five-year-old not caring sand was sticking excessively from where she put on tanning lotion. "Do you want to put something like sea shells on it to decorate it?"

Enthusiastically her daughter agreed to her proposition. Usagi took ahold of her daughter's hand and they walked together to the shore to choose from a variety of beautiful shells scattered across the sand. Chibiusa giggled and ran as best as she could when the tide came rolling in.

Usagi felt someone's eyes boring into her back, and being a mother with supernatural senshi gifts and also past experiences made her even more protective. Slowly turning around, she realized it was only her husband watching her with the happiest expression painted across his face.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, her voice full of adoration, her words carrying in the ocean's breeze.

"Momma, what about this one!" Her little one held up a sea shell that looked like every other one that Usagi was holding in her palm.

"Perfect, honey. Come on, let's go decorate your castle," she said taking the shell from her daughter's grasp and followed the little girl back to where their belongings were.

As she reached her husband, they both gave each other a loving smile. Usagi bent down to give her child the pile of shells they collected resulting in the girl squealing in delight at the amount she was able to put on her creation.

"Koishiteru, Usako," Mamoru spoke as he pressed his lips against her temple causing her breath to slightly hitch.

To even have him close to her, made her heart thunder against her chest and skip beats. Having him whisper in her ear about sweet and positive things floated her to Cloud 9. When their shoulders simply brushed against each other with the slightest contact, they felt comfortable electricity flow their veins and captivate every molecule, making it hard to think about any other task.

"Ew, stop kissing! That's gross!" Chibiusa remarked as Usagi gave her love a quick on the lips.

They both laughed, knowing one day their daughter would understand.


	22. Seemingly Unreachable Dreams

Usagi lied motionlessly what seemed like hours in the bed that she and Mamoru shared. Placing a numb hand across her lower stomach, a scratchy sigh escaped her mouth while endless tears poured out of her eyes. Her lips quivered as the realization dawned on her that her child was gone. She spent three months fretting that she would lose this baby and when she learned that she had miscarried for the second time that year, she felt as if she were a failure. That she had failed her future kingdom, senshi, and her husband. Chibiusa was supposed to be here by now in Usagi's loving arms, or at least very close to being born. Now, Usagi could only think about doing was do absolute nothing. Her whole body felt numb with her heart being the only exception of being in pain.

Mamoru walked in with a somber expression written across his face as he carried a tray with a steaming bowl of soup and water. Giving her a soft smile, he set the tray down on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed with Usagi's fragile body.

"This is the second time, Mamo-chan. I can't keep doing this if it just keeps resulting in failures. Maybe _we_ weren't meant to have a child…" she turned so she could face him.

"Oh, Usako… don't think that way. We'll get through this," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his warm chest.

"But how do you know? We don't know if the future has been changed with this or anything."

"If it had, then I think Pluto would have come to warn us about it," he said feeling warm, wet tears bleeding through his shirt.

"I just don't see the use of trying anymore, Mamo-chan. I feel like I've failed you."

"Don't ever think like that again," he replied lifting her chin causing her tears to flow freely against her cheeks. "You will never be a failure. Through everything we have been through, you have been the strongest. You will always be the light in all of our lives. My love, we didn't know that this was going to be a challenge. We didn't know that we were going to have complications. We weren't given that information, but we have to keep trying, ne?" Mamoru said letting of her chin and hugging her more securely as he continued.

"I just want her in my arms right now to let her know that I love her and always will. I just don't want to go through another pregnancy and have anxiety the whole time like the last two."

"We'll go to yoga classes, then. No more anxiety. No more stress. Because you know if you stress, so does our baby."

After a few moment of silence, Usagi responded, "When can we start trying again?"

"I want you be ready mentally and physically before we start trying again, love. Okay?"

She nodded her head in agreement and replied, "I agree. Arigatou, Mamo-chan."

With her eyes feeling heavy and dry and the beating of her husband's strong and lulling heartbeat, she allowed her eyes to droop so she could fall into a deep slumber where her heart didn't hurt as badly. Where she could hold her baby girl in her arms and coo her to sleep. Where she could live peacefully and happily with her family of three. She knew she would wake up crying, hoping, and dreaming of her family to finally be complete and that somehow this seemingly unreachable dream will not just be a dream anymore.

* * *

Please review! :)


	23. Sacrifice

The feeling of Usako's transformation whirled in my chest, and I automatically transformed myself, following where her energy lead me. Her emotions were linked to mine, and I noticed she was panicking. Pushing my legs, I jumped longer distances and ran faster to where she needed me.

As I arrived to the scene, the senshi were already battling against men who were blocking each other's attacks: dodging, kicking, punching. I looked around for Sailor Moon, and finally found her dodging one of the men who was almost too fast for her trying to grab her. I began to run her way, but I stopped when she found herself behind him and kicked him square in the side.

Out of the corner of my eye, another was approaching me with his sword drawn out, ready to fight me. Quickly I drew out my choice of weapon and blocked their attack. After what seemed like an hour of block each other's blows, I heard a familiar voice call out my name, terror obviously embedded within their words. I couldn't turn around though for turning my back against the enemy would guarantee my death. With the sound of shuffling and a sword unsheathing, someone was gaining on me, wanting to injure me with my back against them. If I kept the person who I was fighting occupied, maybe I could find a way to have them strike one another.

The man was budging as I tried to navigate towards my other opponent, so I braced the impact as they grew closer; I was ready for the pain, but it never came. All the noise that resonated throughout the area was a sickening stabbing sound followed by a faint grunt from the lips of a woman. One of the senshi. A deafening silence hushed across the battlefield, and I turned around to see the back of Sailor Moon's head. Painfully I looked down to see the end of a sword jutting from her back. Crimson blood started to gush as the sword was quickly drawn from out of her. A bright light invaded the whole area, leaving it clear of all enemies after it dissolved. Because of the predicament she was in, her Ginzuishou reacted, leaving no enemies alive.

Catching her as she tumbled backwards, blood covered the both of us, but my worries were not of my tuxedo becoming stained. No, my heart lurched with the most agonizing pain I have ever felt. My darling Usako sacrificed herself to save my own life.

"Mamo-chan…" she spoke as she rested her head in my lap, her voice trembling slightly with fear.

"Why, Usako…why?" I replied, my voice also breaking.

"I…wanted you… to be safe…" Usako responded in between grasps of breath.

I enveloped her in a tight embrace, as tight as I could without inflicting anymore pain upon her. Grasping her hand, I whispered memories of our past into her ear. I retold her stories of how we met on the Moon Kingdom, when we learned of each other's identities, where we first kissed.

I watched her eyes fade in and out as she listened; I could tell she was only understanding bits and pieces for she was too close to slipping away. As I spoke about our engagement, her eyes closed for the last time and her chest ceased of breathing. My breath faltered and tears escaped my eyes in rivers as her hand became limp within mine. Her lips maintained a dainty smile, reminding us all that she was no longer in pain.

_Koishiteru, Usako_.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas, just let me know! :)


	24. Wedding Jitters

_ Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum. _

The sound of her heartbeat pounding against her chest was heard in her ears and she could feel her pulse hitting against her eardrums. Hundreds of butterflies were fluttering madly in her abdomen and her stomach was flopping and turning. Her throat was dry and the palms of her hands were sweaty. She subconsciously grabbed the fabric of her dress and nervously wiped her hands down her sides.

_Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum._

Her heels were already so uncomfortable.

_You'd think that wearing high-heeled boots as a senshi would make wearing heels in normal life occasions much easier_, she muttered under her breath.

She had always dreamt of wearing a beautiful, white gown and walking down the aisle with her dad's arm hooked around hers…so why was she so damn nervous? She shouldn't be! It was going to be the best day of her life with her soul mate. There was no reason for her to be nervous.

_Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum._

When she saw Mamoru's wide smile as he looked at her, all of her worries melted away and she was able to take this moment in and remember it for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for all of the wonderful and inspiring reviews! Could we possibly get to 40? :) Tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas! Love y'all lots!


	25. Eternally Hers

A huge thank you to the anon who wrote the amazing review that inspired me to write this one-shot. This chapter is a sequel to "Sacrifice". I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I watched her eyes fade in and out as she listened; I could tell she was only understanding bits and pieces for she was too close to slipping away. As I spoke about our engagement, her eyes closed for the last time and her chest ceased of breathing. My breath faltered and tears escaped my eyes in rivers as her hand became limp within mine. Her lips maintained a dainty smile, reminding us all that she was no longer in pain.

_ Koishiteru, Usako_.

I kept her in my arms as my eyes continued to leak onto her. I heard the other senshi's cries and their knees sinking down into the ground. No one tried to pry me away. No one talked to one another. We were all in shock that this had happened to the one person who made us all happy. The light in our life vanished so suddenly. Extinguished. My Usako. She was…gone.

Something stirred inside of me. It was a feeling so foreign to me, but at the same time so familiar. It felt like the warm sensation when I healed someone. A golden glow surrounded the both of us and realization dawned upon me. The Golden Crystal was healing her… like how Usako's Ginzuishou has saved countless souls and spirits.

Usako's stomach started to stitch itself up, but the blood that had escaped stayed stained on her fuku until she transformed into a new one. The bruises inflicted upon her delicate skin completely faded until there was no evidence of abuse. My heart skipped a beat when her eyes flickered open and confusion scrunched up her facial expression.

"Mamo…chan? I thought…" Usako said as she was trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"I thought so, too… Usako I'm so relieved," I replied as I gathered her closer to me.

"K…koishiteru, Mamo-chan," she whispered in my ear, her voice choking from emotion.

As our tears ran down each other's faces, I promised myself I would never put our future in danger again. I would always put myself in front of danger for her. Sure, I would be able to heal her, but I would never want her to be in pain or so close to being gone forever like she just was. Without her, my heart would never be the same. My heart will be eternally hers.


	26. In The Moonlight

The round, bright full moon illuminated the balcony onto a woman whose long, silky hair reflected the light. She ran a hand through her floor-length hair that she just untied from her odangos. Massaging where the spots where she twisted up her hair, she signed contently. The night air licked the bare skin of her arms and legs, causing little goose bumps to scatter.

"Usako, you're going to catch a cold if you continue to stand out here," Mamoru said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

She shivered as her fiancé began to plant sweet kisses along the crook of her neck, "I'm just afraid that this will be one of the last peaceful moments we'll have. It's been two years since we've started fighting…And every time a battle is won, another enemy shows up."

Mamoru leaned his head against hers, "I understand, my love. But now, we are finally able to look forward to our futures without any interruptions."

"Like Chibiusa," Usagi replied with a bright smile that was as radiant as the full moon.

"Like Chibiusa," he whispered in her ear with a smile that mirrored his significant other.

Usagi turned around so she was able to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, Mamo-chan."

"And I love you, Usako."

Beneath the moon they shared a kiss that began the next chapter of their lives together.

* * *

Please review :)


	27. Questionable Scars

Usagi stared at the mirror with a concerned expression. The young woman stood with only a plain bra and sweatpants dressing her body. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed a strange mark in the middle of her chest. She had never noticed such a flaw marking her skin before. Perhaps it was because the scar was so faint that it only appeared when positioned in a certain light.

"Usako, what's the matter," Mamoru asked his wife as he wrapped his arms around her bare midriff.

"Have you noticed this scar before?" She asked as her dainty fingers traced the raised vertical line that ran faintly across the skin of the middle of her chest.

"What about it, love?"

"It's from… I think it's from when I was Princess Serenity. I read somewhere that scars you can't recall marking you, and also birthmarks, are signs of how you died in your previous life…and this is the exact same place where…"

Mamoru's hands fluttered where the scar was located, causing her to lips to cease from moving as he felt the elevated scar, "The past will always haunt us, but we never succumb to the depressing feelings that it carries. Your scar reminds you that you will always have challenges to face, but you can overcome them."

"Yes, because committing suicide was the best way to overcome my battles," Usagi sighed.

Mamoru rested his chin upon her shoulder and smiled delicately to his significant other in the reflection of the mirror, "You were in a devastating moment in your life. You're a much different person now and a hell of a lot stronger."

"I love you, Mamo-chan. You're the reason why I'm so strong," she smiled brightly back to her husband.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is so short! I've been really busy with school, writing my other fanfic, and coming up with scenes for one-shots! If you have any ideas, let me know!

Hopefully the delay between one-shots won't be so long since I'm not so busy anymore with midterms and such. Keep fingers crossed!

Also, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed "My Heart Beats For Only You"; it means so much to know that so many of you enjoy reading my material!

Please review!


	28. An Abundance of Love

"And so Sailor Moon defeated the mean man named Wiseman, but her battle wasn't over yet…"

Neo-Queen Serenity placed her back against the wall to listen to his soothing voice lull their daughter to sleep. Recalling their adventures was a difficult and far from heart-warming task, especially when telling them to their precious daughter. They left out quite a bit when Small Lady wanted to hear of Sailor Moon's adventures, because obviously she was too young to know that she traveled into the past and fought beside the her mother's past self. When their daughter was ready and mature enough, then she would be able to listen to the whole story with nothing excluded. Rearranging Sailor Moon's life was everything but easy.

"She's asleep," King Endymion's voice whispered as he closed their daughter's bedroom door, causing the queen to jump from his unexpected presence.

"I'm glad. Hopefully she'll be able to actually sleep tonight," she replied as they began to walk towards their own sleeping chambers.

"Maybe after her stomach bug is completely gone, she won't have to wake up every two hours," the king responded.

His wife nodded, and their brief walk was filled with comfortable silence. Withdrawing into their room, their clothes were changed into more comfortable ones and their formal postures faded.

"Mamo-chan?" The young queen questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom with her odangos unrolled, her silvery hair cascading down her back and touching the back of her calves. She climbed onto their bed next to her husband and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Hm, Usako?"

"Why don't we try for another…?"

A quizzical expression spread across his face as he replied, "Another?"

"Child. Another child, Mamo-chan."

"Well, I would love to," he replied with a loving smile.

"Really?!" The queen exclaimed, reverting back to her 'Usagi' days as she sat up to look at her husband with an excited gleam sparkling in her eyes.

He gently grabbed her chin, kissing her with such passion that led to a night full of twisted sheets and an abundance of love.

* * *

Please review! :)


	29. Understanding A Shattered Heart

Tears streamed down her face as she blindly ran into a crowded sidewalk. She knew not of her destination, but her feet carried her wherever they felt she would be safe. Not hurt. Not broken. Usagi surprised herself as she entered a familiar apartment building, but carried on as she rushed toward the elevators.

_I can't believe this is happening. I gave him everything I had to give._ _**Everything**_, she thought as she pressed the button of the elevator. _I'm so stupid. How did I not notice how he only wanted that… me… all of me and nothing but that. Pressuring me to do something that I wanted to wait until a more special time. Like marriage. Or with the one who I truly loved. I never loved him. The only thing I felt was passion and attraction. He never loved me, either. _

After knocking on the apartment door rather frantically, a disheveled Mamoru opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Surprise filled expression as he realized the person at his door was Usagi who was breathless from running and whose face was red and puffy from the abundant amount of tears her eyes had already poured out.

"Are you busy… I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go. You're probably busy but-" she was abruptly shut up as his strong arms wound around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

Safe, that's all she wanted. She felt as if everything was going to be alright. Her heart didn't hurt as bad; the shattered pieces didn't feel as scattered. There was hope, and she would have her friends and Mamoru to rebuild herself. They stood there in Mamoru's hallway, Usagi sobbing into Mamoru's chest. No words were needed. Things were far from being healed, but all was understood.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! My schedule has been really hectic! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was inspired by personal events in my life. If you have any ideas, just let me know. Thank you all for all of the lovely and amazing reviews and of course favoriting and following these one-shots!


	30. It Shouldn't Be That Hard, Right?

The volume of the television was low, but high enough to where Usagi could hear and Mamoru could concentrate on his readings. But most importantly to not wake up the young pink-headed girl whose head was resting on Usagi's lap. Absentmindedly, Usagi ran her fingers through her future daughter's untied hair as she vacantly watched the animated show continue with minimal sound.

"Mamo-chan…" she waited to continue when her boyfriend looked up from his book, "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Why do you ask… You obviously will be," he said as he nodded towards Chibiusa who was nestling herself into Usagi's lap even more than she was.

Usagi smiled lightly, "I'm just afraid…because we'll be busy with royal duties and…" She didn't want to finish her sentence; Mamoru knew what she was implying.

After Mamoru set down his book, he crossed the room to gently lift the other half of his future daughter's sleeping body and sit next down Usagi, "We will read her bedtime stories, spend our free time with her, give her Eskimo kisses when she cries, kiss her boo-boo's…"

"It's scary knowing that in less than fifteen years, we'll be living in Crystal Tokyo and having Chibiusa, don't you think?"

He wrapped an arm around her, "As long as I'm with you and our daughter, I'm not scared at all," he replied earning a bright smile from Usagi.

They both looked down at their future child who was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to their conversation. The couple realized they could do this every night, if circumstances allowed them to do so. Excitement and nervousness coursed their veins for the futures. Perhaps they were not ready for the endeavors to come, but they knew would be. If they could defeat the enemies that want nothing but the destruction of Earth, then they could change diapers and keep up appearances as king and queen… right?

* * *

Holy crap, you guys! Never did I think that I would receive so much love for these one-shots! Over 50 reviews! Whaaaat!? You guys rock, seriously! Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, following 'My Heart Beats For Only You'. It means so much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	31. Admiring You

Mamoru woke up to the sound of quiet humming. Turning around while rubbing his dry eyes, he realized that his wife wasn't beside him in bed. He realized that the humming was coming from a few feet away from the bed, where Usagi stood with their newborn baby girl. Dark bags resided underneath her eyes and a tired smile crept up her lips as she discovered him awake and staring at her; to him, she was the most beautiful and perfect creature to ever live.

"Mamo-chan, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Just admiring your beauty," Mamoru bluntly replied, making his wife blush.

"You need more sleep if you think me waking up in the middle of the night is beautiful."

"I think you're always beautiful," he whispered in her ear adoringly, as he wrapped his arms around the small waist of his Usako.

As Usagi leaned into her husband's chest, they both watched their daughter sleep contently in her mother's warm arms. Never did they think that they would be so happy with barely two hours of sleep each night. As long as they were all together as one, they were inseparable. Even through important meetings with other officials of different counties, they would make sure their daughter was content. Even if it meant leaving in the middle of the conference. Waking up in the middle of the night stood as a challenge the first week since the royal couple still had their duties to uphold, but as they discovered a new schedule to accommodate their newborn and job, it became easier. Easier in the sense where two hours of sleep felt like heaven compared to when they first brought their baby home and they could barely pick up their feet to change a dirty diaper. They were worried for the future, but for now? The present was more important than worrying about when or if they were to be defend themselves against unwelcome guests.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :)


	32. You're Safe Now

A smile crept across Mamoru's face as the annoying yet comforting sound of the constant ringing of his doorbell resonated throughout his apartment. Standing up, he walked over to the door and revealed a twenty-year-old Usagi who wore fall clothing that consisted of a red jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans, and of course her usual odangos.

"Usa-chan, you're actually on time," Mamoru teased as he let Usagi inside his apartment.

"Shut up, jerk. I really needed help with this next test and I rushed over here right after class."

"After what you made after your last test, I'm going to say you're going to need as much help as you can get," he replied, sitting back down where his textbook was waiting for him.

"You promised you would never speak of that again!" She whined.

"And I could have sworn that you stopped whining after you graduated from high school, but I suppose I was wrong," Mamoru replied, with a teasing smile.

"And I could have sworn that you became less of an ass, but I guess I was wrong as well," she retorted also with a smile spreading across her rosy lips.

"Who's helping who with their studying?"

With a huff, Usagi started to pull her book and computer that held her notes out from her backpack. Rummaging through her backpack for a pen, a frustrated sigh was exhaled as Usagi's highlighter rolled off the top of her textbook. Reaching for the writing utensil, the sleeve of her jacket slid up, exposing purpling bruising around her wrist. Immediately, Mamoru looked down and noticed, eyes fixing themselves on the dark colors.

"Usa-chan, what happened to your arm?" He asked, his hand brushing against the markings.

"Oh, you know, I'm a clumsy girl," Usagi replied with a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes as as she nonchalantly pulled her sleeves back down.

"Then why are you trying to hide it if it's not a big deal?"

"Because it's embarrassing! So, can we just study like we planned?"

"No," Mamoru stated as he grabbed the book out of her hands, "I need to know exactly how you received those bruises."

"I fell walking up the stairs and caught myself by bracing the fall with my arms, and I banged my wrist against the railing trying to gain my balance. Happy? So stop interrogating me."

"You know how I can tell you're lying? There are too many details in your story. So, Usagi, what really happened to your arms?"

"I-I told you what happened! Just forget about it, please," she replied with tears prickling her eyes.

"You're my best friend. I'm not just going to simply forget about this."

As he reached for her arm to inspect her skin abrasions further, she flinched away, a clear indicator that the man that she thought loved her hit her. He caused these marks to be plastered disgustingly across her beautiful, smooth skin. Abused her. These were only hits, and God only knew how much longer it would be until the man used something more dangerous: gun or knife.

The moment when Usagi's delicate eyes met Mamoru's eyes of concern, her body crumbled into his, shaking and racking from sobs full of powerful emotions. She felt angry for allowing herself to be led into this fake life of fake happiness and smiles while she hid behind jackets and sweaters. Stupid because she realized that she should have spoken out about sooner; she should have done something when her boyfriend's temper spiked too quick when she did something simple like dropping a fragile object or accidently burning lunch. This person caused her too much pain, physical and mental, for her to waste time tip-toeing around him to make sure she didn't piss him off. Why didn't she escape sooner? Why didn't she _notice_ the signs sooner before the bruises began to bloom like blemishes when she ate too many French fries? Why, why, why….

Usagi's legs found themselves across Mamoru's legs and his arms wrapped around her like a father would with his child. "What has you done to you…" He thought aloud, gathering the broken girl in his arms. "This continues no more, Usa-chan. We're getting you away from that guy and getting you help. I'm here for you and I always will be. You're safe now."

They sat on the couch, listening to the sobs that shook Usagi's body. Mamoru's chin perched itself on the top of Usagi's head and his lips spoke uplifting words that were hopefully heard by his dear friend. The textbooks were forgotten, but Usagi's wellbeing was more important. The studying could wait. The heart of a fragile soul couldn't.

* * *

Because no one should ever feel like they're alone in any predicament; you truly are never alone.


	33. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I was just wondering if you guys had any ideas for one-shots/drabbles? I have a few, but not many! Maybe I'll stop at 50? What do you think?

Also, would you guys like for me to keep continuing writing these one-shots or are they getting boring? Would you like more lovey-dovey scenes or drama?

Opinions are greatly appreciated and I would love to know what y'all think! :)


	34. Midnight Kisses

With a huff, I leaned against the counter since the couch was taken over by couples making out and drinking fruity alcoholic beverages. Speaking of couples, I couldn't find my date. Mamo-chan even promised he wouldn't leave my side. He had to grab something to drink and of course friends called me over to dance in the midst of a huge crowd. I wasn't even thinking that Mamo-chan couldn't find me if I were hidden.

Probably because of the alcohol I had. I didn't consume that much, though. Just enough to relax and be able to dance freely.

_Five minutes. _

We, Mamo-chan and I and everybody else, were asked by Minako to come to this extravagant New Year's Eve party at her mansion. Minako was this incredibly famous actress earning her money from all of her modeling shoots and obviously acting. I had to go, not because there were going to be a few of her famous friends attending, but she was my best friend. I couldn't say no. Plus, the party was pretty awesome… besides the fact my date was nowhere to be found.

_Two minutes._

Where in the world was Mamo-chan? He was supposed to be here by my side and watching the ball drop. And to give me a wonderful kiss that leaves me breathless when the new year struck. I was always told to stay where I was so if someone was looking for me, they could find me. I just hoped Mamo-chan could find me in…

_Forty-five seconds. _

I sighed as I watched everyone else immerse themselves in the excitement of the ball dropping and holding each other's hands in anticipation. I'll admit it, I was extremely jealous. Jealous because I wished I could be cuddling against Mamoru's chest and holding his hands. The mansion was rather large… a person could easily become lost in this crowd.

"Five, four!"

I felt my body being turned around and my heart skipped a beat. My eyes met a pair of dark blue ones and a wide smile spread across my face. Butterflies soared inside my stomach; like they always do when I'm around my prince.

"Three, two!"

"Mamo-chan!" I exclaimed happily, realizing that we will be together for the start, the very first second, of this year.

"One! Happy New Year!"

His lips crashed into mine and I temporarily submersed myself into him. I shut out the cheers and the sounds of the others having their own new year's kiss. Swarms of more butterflies danced and tickled my stomach. His arms were secure around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck.

It was the perfect way to start the year.

"Happy New Year, Usako," he said, his breath tickling my lips. We were both smiling after we finished our midnight kiss.

* * *

I am sooooo sorry it's been such a long time that I've last updated. I've just been so busy! I think there are only going to be two more chapters, because I don't believe I could sqeeuze anymore than that. So, I hope you enjoyed this one shot and Happy New Year! Don't forget to review and thank you for reading! :)


End file.
